I Think That Possibly Maybe I'm Falling for You
by Cloudcity'sBookworm
Summary: "For all Penny knew, she and Andrew were close friends who she occasionally had spats and arguments with. Sometimes Andrew was glad that Seaweed Brain remained oblivious to his true feelings for her. Other times, he was frustrated with how stupid this girl had made him. Especially when she came back to Camp Half-Blood the summer before the Second Titan War." Percabeth One-Shot.


**I've been fascinated with girl!Percy and boy!Annabeth for awhile now. Thought I'd give it a try.**

**Note: Every character has been changed into the opposite gender (minus the adults, gods, and goddesses). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Percy Jackson_ or _Heroes of Olympus_ novels. Rick does. I also don't own the title of this story. It was taken from the song _Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop _by Landon Pigg. **

* * *

Andrew Chase was one of the many sons of Athena. Being a child of the goddess of wisdom, Andrew expected nothing other than success from not only himself but others as well. Of course, his pride usually got in the way (it was a fatal flaw for all of Athena's offspring). So when he first laid eyes upon Penny Jackson, he saw nothing other than a girl who had succeeded.

It wasn't like she'd gotten out of the mess she was in unscratched. In fact, Penny was near-dead when she first stumbled upon the Big House's steps.

Even though she'd looked like a complete and utter mess, Andrew couldn't help but develop feelings (alright, a _crush_) for Penny. Her jet-black hair which just touched her shoulders in messy tangles; how graceful and elegant she appeared; how green her hazy gaze was before she'd passed out. Yes. Andrew had developed a crush-at-first-sight on Penelope Jackson, daughter of Poseidon.

Over time, Andrew learned that although attractive. . . er, _cute_ Penny may have been, the demigod was even more eccentric. She was a ball of energy and excitement, always full of questions, curiosity, and sass.

On top of all that, Penny proved to be as similar to the sea as anyone could be. She was fiercely loyal, constant, and had a roaring rage which she usually kept pent-up inside (gods have mercy on the poor souls who had to face her wrath).

In short, Penny Jackson was the girl Andrew was madly and completely crazy for.

* * *

For all Penny knew, she and Andrew were close friends who she occasionally had spats and arguments with. Sometimes, Andrew was glad that Seaweed Brain remained oblivious to his true feelings for her. Other times, he was frustrated with how stupid this girl had made him. Especially when she came back to Camp Half-Blood the summer before the Second Titan War.

Gods. She'd somehow morphed out of that scrawny body she'd had for the past three years into the most beautiful woman Andrew had ever seen. It was a wonder how he was able to concentrate on his daily activities.

Penny, like the clueless person she was, would give him weird looks and/or stares when he made a mistake, big _or _small (thank gods they were usually small). She'd ask, "You okay, Wise Boy?" and he'd usually respond with, "Yeah. I'm alright."

Andrew thanked the gods that Penny couldn't read his mind, or anyone's, for that matter. He didn't want to even think about what she'd do if she had this ability.

* * *

The summer of the Second Titan War, Andrew couldn't help but feel immensely jealous when Penny started going out with Raymond Dare. He'd never hated red hair so much as he did those few months Raymond and Penny were together.

It wasn't serious, Penny had told him. Andrew knew that she was telling the truth, but that still didn't help him at all. Nope. Not even in the slightest.

Andrew wondered why on Earth he felt this way, even though he had an idea: He was falling in-love with his best friend since age twelve.

He couldn't help but feel relieved when Penny told him the night before the battle that she and Raymond had broken up.

* * *

After the Second Titan War, and when all the remaining demigods had returned to Camp Half-Blood, Andrew and Penny walked to the lake and shared a huge, blue cupcake that he and Tyra - Penny's Cyclops half-sister - had made for her sixteenth birthday.

"Happy birthday," Andrew said as they sat down on the dock.

Penny gave her famous grin before taking her half of the baked good. "You made this by yourself?" she asked, enjoying her first bite of the pastry.

"Tyra helped. It's not good, is it?"

"Nowh. Itz gwod," Penny said around a mouth full of food.

"Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain," said Andrew after he'd rolled his eyes.

After a huge swallow, Penny stuck out a very blue tongue. She then began licking the frosting off of her fingers before finishing off the rest of her dessert. Penny then looked down at her hands and brushed them slowly together. A sudden look of deep-thought had over-taken her. "When Nicolette took me to the River Styx to get my Achilles Heel, she told me to concentrate on the one thing that anchored me to the world, the one thing that made me want to remain mortal."

Andrew felt his breath catch in his throat. Was she. . . . No. She couldn't be. Why would _he_ be the one thing that helped her become even more powerful in battle, the one thing - the one _person -_ who made life worth living and fighting for?

The son of Athena fixed his sight on the other end of the canoe lake. "Really? Interesting."

From the corner of his eye, Andrew watched Penny carefully shift her legs from one position to another. "Then when the gods asked me if I wanted to become a goddess, I thought of only one thing: How could I ever accept immortality when the reason I helped save Olympus, and the world, would remain human?"

Andrew felt his heart rapidly pound against his chest. Was she talking about him? Oh, gods. She was. She definitely meant him. . . . Right?

Risking a glance, Andrew noticed how Penny was now looking at him, a certain shyness about her as she finally said the words that he'd wanted her to say since the day they first met. "Andrew, you're my anchor. You're the reason why a mortal life is worth living. I. . . I like you. I _care _about you. I _like _like you." Penny blushed and glanced at her splayed hand. "Oh, gods. I'm a rambling mess. Come on, Penny. Stop talking. Wait. Did I just say that out loud? Gods! I'm a fool! I'm a-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," said Andrew, taking Penny's chin in one of his large, warm hands and brought their lips together. Oh, Hades. Her lips tasted like salt. Andrew had never tasted anything so good, so wonderful.

Breaking apart, Andrew watched as Penny's face changed from ridiculously adorable to timid satisfaction. Andrew couldn't help but smile. When they went in for another round, a deep, gravelly voice growled, "Took you long enough, Chase. Jackson."

Andrew and Penny jolted apart and turned their heads to see who'd interrupted them. Clarion, one of Camp Half-Blood's star demigods, and right behind him was what looked like the whole camp. The son of Ares' lips twisted into a smirk when he saw the startled looks Penny and Andrew wore.

"Oh, come on. Can't we get _any _privacy around here?" Penny said in mock annoyance, the light of the torches their friends held dancing across her sun-tanned skin.

"The love birds need to cool off!" chuckled Clarion, eyes twinkling with mischief and delight.

"Throw them in the lake!" called out Connie Stoll while her twin sister, Tracey Stoll, led a chant.

Before either Andrew or Penny could get away, Clarion and one of his brothers ran forward, picked them up, and swung them back-and-forth before releasing them. As they fell, the cheers and delighted laughs of the campers followed them, only ending when Penny and Andrew sank.

Penny, being the daughter of Poseidon, swam towards Andrew, making a giant air bubble as she did so.

Because of the angle of the bubble, both demigods slid to the center, legs interlocking. They were dripping wet and laughing. This was put to an end when Penny crawled to Andrew's lap and straddled him between her bent knees. Andrew's breath hitched at the physical contact their bodies made. Despite himself, his cheeks began to blush which made Penny blush.

Penny placed her tiny hands on both sides of his face. "I guess they forgot that I've got my daddy's water powers on my side, huh?" she said with that goofy, crooked smile that made Andrew go weak.

"I. . . I guess so."

For once, Andrew didn't mind how stupid Penny made him feel because he was too busy kissing her.


End file.
